


About You

by ex_machina24



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_machina24/pseuds/ex_machina24
Summary: Waverly realises that she doesn't know nearly enough about her girlfriend





	About You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post saying that the reason Nicole always runs away when she and Waverly are walked in on is because of homophobic parents. So here's a li'l one shot about that.

It wasn't obvious at first. Nicole Haught was this confident, squeaky clean new sheriffs deputy with a heart of gold and a good set of morals to match. It was difficult for Waverly to think of Nicole as anything other than perfect. Her being the woman who liberated her (in a way) from Champ and all that came with being his girlfriend.

In Waverly's mind she had managed to find the one emotionally stable person in Purgatory.   
And for a while, that was great. Waverly had problems. She had problems with family and issues with trust. She had lived so much of her life alone that it was nice to be with someone who cared so much about her and how she was feeling. Waverly thrived off of the continuous attention Nicole threw her way and it didn't become apparent to her until two months into their relationship that she knew virtually nothing about Nicole and her life before Purgatory.

Sure, she knew the basics. She had a mum and a dad, one older sister and two younger brothers, but other than that... Nothing.

It wasn't for lack of trying however. The first few weeks of their relationship was filled with lighthearted games of 20 questions that, now that she thought about it, went mysteriously unanswered from her officer girlfriend. 

She tried to push it, push her, but it became obvious that Nicole's walls were to remain well and truly up at that point in the relationship. So Waverly dropped it. "Best not to get the woman mad" she had thought when one particular question about Nicole's father seemed to rub her entirely the wrong way.

That was fine though, became Nicole was perfect. She had a 4.0 GPA in school and a good set of friends. She had played basketball and volleyball in high school only to drop the latter in college to focus on basketball and studying. She had graduated top of her class at the academy and had the perfect family unit at home cheering her on.

So why then, a few months later into their relationship, did a Waverly start to see cracks begin to show in her girlfriends shiny life story? Why did Waverly never see any calls or texts on Nicole's phone from her family on her birthday a few weeks ago? Why did Nicole seem so skittish when it came to them making out (or more) in the homestead or anywhere other than her own apartment?

It was nothing though, surely. Nicole gave no indication that she was anything other than happy so there was no reason to question otherwise.

So when Wynonna walked in on the couple in a.... situation, (it was bound to happen some day) and Nicole had carried out her usual response of running away, Waverly was a bit confused.

"Why does she always do that?" She questioned Wynonna while putting her shirt (Nicole's shirt) back on.

"Do what?" Wynonna responded absently, distracted by trying to wash away the image she had just walked in on.

"Run away whenever we get caught! She always comes up with an excuse and then hightails it out of the room like what we are doing is wrong or forbidden" Waverly answered.

"What you are doing is wrong and forbidden! How dare Haughtstuff defile my sister in my own home!" Was Wynonna's reply but she quickly saw that her younger sister was not in a joking mood. "Well maybe she's just not comfortable with all that, you know. Sexuality and stuff" She trailed off.

That doesn't sound like my Nicole 

Not Nicole, who literally swaggered into Shorty's that first time, spewing sexy nonsense about "not waiting" for "something she wants". The same woman who seemed so confident and comfortable in her own skin she practically oozed it.

No, something was wrong here and Waverly, ever the planner, was going to find out. 

"No that's not it" she articulated to her sister. "Nicole isn't-" Wynonna was gone and, judging by the lack of retreating footprints down the hall, she had been for a while. (She was never one to talk about feelings)

Waverly sighed. Both frustrated with Nicole and her flighty behaviour and her sister for interrupting a great make out session (and more) with her girlfriend.

Midway through her second sigh she was cut off by the sound of a text coming through on Nicole's phone from inside her hastily discarded jacket.

"She must've left it when she ran away" Waverly said to herself, picking up the jacket.

Now usually Waverly would not call herself a nosy girlfriend. She knew about boundaries and keeping some things from your significant other. That being said, due to Nicole's recent odd behaviour, she found herself reaching into the pocket of the jacket for the phone.

The screen was still lit and displayed a, frankly disturbing, text.

Mom (16:43): we don't want you at your sisters wedding so don't bother coming Nicole.

Waverly stood in shock. This was not the life Nicole told her about. This was not the loving mother and doting family Waverly had inferred from Nicole's lack of information on the topic. 

She had been so focused on sorting through her own problems with family, she had given up on finding out about Nicoles. 

Nicole who was always there for her with a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. The same woman whose very being was controlled by a need to help, to make things better. She was so kind and thoughtful and everything that Waverly could ever need and in return she had given nothing. 

Waverly felt sick.  
I need to find her.

 

\-----

 

Nicole was startled out of her cocoon of self deprecation and pity with a frantic knock at her door. She wasn't going to answer it but could see through the small window on the door a stilted image of her girlfriend and that brought a gentle smile to the officers face.

Opening the door her smile widened at the thought of some uninterrupted time with her girlfriend after her shit show of a week.

"Hey Waves. Sorry for running out on you earlier, I had to feed Calami-" She was cut off with a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry Nicole! I am so so sorry that I never asked about you and your life. I'm sorry that everything is always about me and my life and the curse and Wynonna and-" 

"Shhh baby it's ok. Where did this all come from?" Nicole, ever the level headed peacemaker, interrupted leading the distraught Waverly over to the couch.

"I read a text on your phone, I wouldn't normally but I've been really worried about you recently and I wanted to know why you always run away and there was a text from your mum about your sister and her wedding and how you weren't invited so I-" Waverly stopped abruptly.

The look of utter defeat on her girlfriends face stopping anything more she could have wanted to say.

"I'm n-not invited?" She said in the quietest, smallest voice Waverly had heard from the woman.

"I... I'm so sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do. I-i can't imagine-" Waverly stuttered out, tears collecting in her eyes at the sight of her girlfriends face.

There was a heartbreaking mixture of complete resignation and anger on her face that indicated the conflicting emotions she was battling. Anger won.

"No you can't imagine Waverly! You can't imagine what it's like to wake up everyday knowing that your "family" would continue to disregard your existence like it was nothing. You don't understand what it's like to be looked at like a disappointment whenever I so much as walked into a room! You don't get what it's like to be kicked out of your own house for being you. Y-you..." A sob escaped from her mouth joining the tears streaming down her face.

She angrily wiped at her face adding to the red streaks already littering her cheeks. Nicole lowered her gaze from where it was stubbornly glaring just above Waverly's head, to her soft and understanding eyes and all the anger and malice left her face.

This time Nicole's tone was one of withdrawal and a vacant look came about her eyes.  
"You don't understand how it feels to be told you can't be a part of the wedding of the only person who cared about you, the only one who stood up for you" 

With that she collapsed back onto the couch with her head in her hands, soft sobs escaping the walls she had built up.

Waverly's heart broke for the woman in front of her and she quickly rushed forward to comfort the broken woman. 

Rubbing slow circles into her back, Waverly carefully thought out her next words.   
"Baby you have so many people here now with you who care for you and love you just like your sister does. You don't have to do this alone. We can all go down to the wedding together, who cares what your parents say! I know for a fact that your sister wants you there and that's all that matters"

Pulling Nicole's face into her hands Waverly stared deep into her girlfriends eyes. " Do you understand me Nicole Haught? You are loved by so many people. You don't need them, we'll sort all of this out. OK?"

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't still let them get to me, but they just do and i hate it so much"

"I know baby. It's ok family always gets to everyone like that. It's ok to be angry. Why don't we lie down and you can talk, let it all out" Waverly finished with a chaste kiss to Nicole's lips and a gentle tug towards the bedroom.

Nicole followed. 

"Yeah. That sounds good"

\---- 

 

And so they did. The couple lay facing one another on Nicole's roomy queen sized bed whispering to each other as to not break the bubble surrounding them. Nicole told story after story about her growing up with her parents and sisters. Some happy and others not so much, but as she did, she felt the hold her parents had on her for so many years begin to loosen.

After two hours this Nicole was obviously beginning to fall asleep but Waverly still had a thought nagging at her.

"Why do you run? When we're kissing or something and someone walks in, why do you always run?" She queried softly.

She was sure Nicole hadn't heard or was asleep and so turned over and tucked herself into the officers arms when her voice whispered from her girlfriends mouth situated just above her ear.

"I guess I'm still scared of being walked in on. From when my parents did when I was 16. There was this girl. Eve Fletcher. She was beautiful and we were kind of going out so I invited her to my house. We were up in my room and my mom comes in asking if we wanted anything and of course, being the big cliche that I am, we were kissing. My mom... s-she" Nicole trails off.

Waverly simply ran her hand over Nicole's that was resting on her hip, prompting her to continue. 

"My mom seemed so calm. I thought I had gotten away with it, so I go downstairs with Eve and kiss her goodbye and go back up to my room.... they were both waiting there, my room was a mess of clothes and all of my shit was hanging out of a suitcase. I left that night. 20 minutes after Eve left my house and I was homeless" Nicole finished with an angry sniff.

"I stayed with my sister for a while, until the academy I guess, but it still scares me when anyone walks in on us." 

Waverly turns on the spot and nuzzles into the redheads neck.  
"You don't have to be you know. I know Wynonna makes a big deal about it but she really does love you and God knows I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to be scared anymore baby"

Nicole smiled.

"No. I guess I don't"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this!  
> Send me prompts of what else you think Wayhaught get up to in their own time ;)  
> ❤️


End file.
